


Family Matters

by veenadaiya



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie Matheson - Freeform, Electricity, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Revolution, Secret Daughter, Secret pregnancy, Secrets, Tragedy, daughter - Freeform, everything goes to shit, father - Freeform, miles matheson - Freeform, spoilers from season 1, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: Miles tells Charlie a secret that's been held for a long time that shakes her world. Does she handle it well?*strictly father/daughter*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place between TV seasons, and ignoring that the comics were ever created. I love the father/daughter relationship between Miles and Charlie. I enjoyed writing this so tell me what ya think! I'll write another chapter of this.
> 
> STRICTLY father daughter

     He knew eventually he would have to tell her. He knew that it wouldn't be kept a secret for much longer since secrets are never kept. Just like the secret that he built the Monroe Militia when it was nothing. Of course, she already knew that one.

     Miles always knew Charlie was his daughter. Rachel, of course, knew it too. When  _it_ happened, Rachel made Miles promise to never tell Ben. To never tell Charlie. And to never bring it up with her. That it was in the past and that it was forgotten. End of story. And Miles was okay with that. He didn't have time for a daughter. Raising a child just wouldn't work with him being deployed all the time. Miles wasn't up for such a job. Then, of course, was the whole 'cheating on you with your brother' thing and that would be worse.

     But then she was there. She was at that Chicago bar, completely oblivious to the fact that she was standing in front of her real father. As soon as he saw her, he was amazed. Amazed that she was still alive. Amazed that Monroe hadn't found her, killed her. She grew up well under Ben's watch and when he saw her, he knew he made the right decision to not fight Rachel's request.

     It took everything in him not to tell her. There was really nothing stopping him anymore. Rachel wasn't there no longer to stop him from saying anything yet, something in the back of his head was telling him not to tell her. That a secret like that would ruin her, tear her to pieces, and have her whole world come crashing down. So he distracted himself. He distracted himself with the seemingly impossible mission to rescue his daughters brother, _Ben's_ legitimate child. Danny. Then when he was killed, he distracted himself with shutting down the Monroe Militia. Then turning the lights back on. Nora dying. Everything went to shit. More shit than they were already in.

     If Miles couldn't be her father in this new life like he was always supposed to be, then he would still be her uncle and always be there for her. He would never leave her side. She needed someone to guide her and to teach her. Someone to show her the difference between good and bad. Show her the ugly because war is always ugly, especially in this electric-less world they lived in. Miles protected her through thick and thin no matter what happened.

     When she stepped on the land mine in the tunnels, he didn't leave her, he stood right by her the whole time. He would die for her if it was necessary. Then when Nora, Aaron, Charlie, and him had less than a few seconds to run from the mine, he shielded her as best he could from the blast. On the boat, when he witnessed Tom Neville punch her in the jaw, that made him go off his rocker a little bit, telling him to never touch her again. If anything happened to Charlie, he would never forgive himself. Miles finally had her back and he was not going to give her up that easily. When the bombs were dropped on top of them and she went missing, he was frantic. 

Never again.

     When Charlie wanted to leave there small little Texas colony after the nuclear bombs went off, his heart ached. His daughter was going to leave him but part of him also knew he would never be able to stop her. She was too much like him and it was something he would do too. He understood her reasoning to leave. Charlie needed a break from all of them, all the tragedy she had been through with all of then. But still, Miles was desperate for her to stay.

     "Charlie, please don't leave. Your mother needs you," he pleaded with the girl.

     "I'll be okay Miles-"

     "No, I know you'll be fine but we won't be," Miles argued with her and he was telling the truth. He was a better man when she was around, knowing whatever he did would leave an impression on her. He always tried to be careful.

     Charlie stepped in for one final hug til she left but Miles stepped back.

     "Charlie, there's something I gotta tell you. But you can't get angry and you can't run away angry. You understand?" 

     "You're scaring me. What is it?" Charlie asked, stepping backwards almost warily. He was going to tell her. He needed to tell her.

     "You're my daughter, Charlie. Rachel and I, we-"

Miles stopped talking when he noticed the look of confusion-no,  _betrayal_ on her face. A face that showed how scared she was or how lost she truly was. She thought she knew her family. But with that one sentence, everything fell apart. Miles said she couldn't run away angry but she wanted to so badly.

     "Your'e kidding right? Playin' a cruel joke like that to make me stay-" Charlie started before being interrupted by her distressed uncle.

     "I'm not lying, Charlotte." Charlie listened to her uncle and didn't want to believe yet a small part of her always suspected what he was telling her.

     "Wh-Why-Why didn't you tell me? All this time? And you knew?" Charlie accused, growing increasingly upset. She backed farther and farther away from Miles, not trusting him. That trust was broken.

     "Your mother made me promise never to tell you. That if Ben knew or if you knew that it wouldn't be good for you. I wanted to tell you, Charlie. I wanted to tell you so bad but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry Charlie," he leaned towards her and put a hand on her shoulder which she shoved off.

     "Don't touch me. You don't get to touch me. Not with a secret like that. You knew this whole time? And you thought that telling me tonight would make me want to stay? Because trust me,  _Miles,_ I have never wanted to leave more till now," she spoke out in a disgusting tone, the same look on her face.

     Miles didn't know what to say to her. How did he expect her to react? Did he expect her to smile and tell him she knew it? Or that how thankful she was that he told her and that she wanted to stay longer with her dad? He should've known that this how she would react since it was just like him. Just like Charlie.

     "Who else knows?" she asked, hushly.

     "Just me, your mom and you."

     "Miles," she started, "I am going to turn around. I am going to walk through that field and get as far away from you and this town as I can get. Do not think about following me. Do not think about stopping me-"

     "Charlie, please."

     " _Never_ come near me again," she lastly said before pivoting and turning. Her hair swung back and forth as Miles watched her leave. He didn't call out for her. He didn't try. He watched as his daughter walked away from him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later, Miles finds Charlie in a hotel bar drinking away with a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this goes throws off the canon way the show goes so use your imagination. This is how I decided to write it.  
> This will be the last chapter of this fic but I have plans to write a couple more Revolution fics.

     After Charlie left that night, he drank. He went into his home, opened a bottle of scotch left there from the previous owners, and drank till the morning. Rachel came in asking if he had seen Charlie and all he could do was blink. He stared at Rachel, not sure what to say and really not being able to say anything, his brain to intoxicated by the scotch.

     "I-I-I told her, Rachel."

     "You told who what?" Rachel asked, taking the now empty bottle of liquor away from his shaky hands.

     "I told Charlie that," he hesitated for a moment, "I told Charlie that I am her father. That she's my daughter," Miles choked out.

\--------------

     Miles watched from across the bar. He watched his daughter sit at the bar, flirting with some oblivious bartender. Her actions are easily readable by Miles, the way she bounced and the way she flipped her air. She was trying for information. Information about who is what he wondered but that wasn't why he was here. Two months ago, his daughter walked out. She walked away from their family and away from her Texas life. And for what? For a break?

     The two months with her missing were a little rough. People always asked him where Charlie was or when she would be returning to town and he never had an answer. Miles kept to himself, trying to gather information on where she was this whole time and last month, he finally got some. It was a vague amount of intel from an old militia soldier, saying she was at a bar near Houston. He went through every bar for her and he finally found the right one.

     Miles decided.

     "Give me your best bourbon," Miles requested from the bartender, dropping a couple diamonds on the counter. Charlie didn't realize who it was at first, mainly because the last person she expected to be sitting next to her at this bar is her uncle-no, father.

     Charlie turned her head to look at Miles, not believing it and once she saw, she stood up from the old bar stool, making it tip over. Miles smiled at her but she did not return the favor.

     "Sarah? Sarah, right? Long time no see!" Miles exclaimed, using the name she often used when working undercover. Charlie stayed quiet, stunned out of her mind with no words to be spoken to her father.

     "Everything all right here, Sarah?" the bartender asked her. Charlie nodded slightly before grabbing her jacket that was resting on the counter and taking off through the back exit.

      _Goddamnit,_ Miles thought to himself. He took one last swig of his drink and took off after her.

     Miles almost didn't get it. Why she was running so much? It makes sense as of why she would want a break from her family. But to do so much as run from them? Was it really that necessary? It was almost too much of a hassle but he needed to bring her home.

     "What the  _hell_ are you doing here, Miles?" Charlie yelled in anger.

     "I'm trying to bring you home, Charlie, please. All of us miss you."

     "Really? What I remember is me telling you to never come after me and to not try and find me. You remember me telling you that?" Charlie asked.

     "I don't care. You're coming home with me whether you want to or not."

     "Miles," she took a breath, "I understand why my mother made you promise to never tell and whatever it all is. But what I don't truly understand is why, all this time, you never said anything. The times when it was just me and you," Charlie told him, folding her arms as she took a few steps back.

     "I thought that if I told you, that you'd freak out, like you obviously did!" Miles exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "It wasn't important at the time. It wouldn't have changed anything."

     "You being my actual dad was important. And you kept it from me. And sure, you're right. Maybe it wouldn't've changed how close we are because you were all I had but it was still important," Charlie said, shaking her head.

     "I'm sorry, Charlie."

Miles truly was sorry. He knows he should've said something to her or brought it up with Rachel when the time was right. He shouldn't've just sprung it on Charlie but it was his last hope to get her to say. 

     "I forgive you, Miles. But I'm not coming home with you. When I'm ready I will come home. I promise," the young girl lastly told him before heading back into the bar. 

     Miles would have to let her go. He would have to let her find her way, risking her life and hoping she would keep her promise and return to them.

     A month later, that is exactly what she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune it to my other Revolution fanfics!


End file.
